Sand Fiend
by Wednesday Ghost
Summary: Oishi and Jirou go to the beach. Love is found in the most unusual of places, as well as sand. [skinny dipping ahoy! Oishi makes a lovely sand-mermaid.]


Title: Sand Fiend  
  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Oishi / Jirou  
  
Disclaimer: Copyright Shueisa, Konomi, TVTokyo and Tokyopop.  
  
Notes: Done as a response to a challenge for 'water'. Please Read and Review!!  
  
-----  
  
The soft padding of anxious feet echoed down the sidewalk, bouncing from dune to dune, hot soles slapping against hot concrete. The sun beat down on the earth with a particularly nasty vengence, claiming, warming, burning pale boys. The source of the feet-sounds paused to wipe the back of his hand across his damp forhead as he rounded the curve of white stone.  
  
"Naa!" Jirou sighed loudly, collecting the salty sweat across a thin cotton sleeve. "It's so hot!" He glanced behind him and grinned cat-like to see another young man come wearily along. Oishi, looking highly dissheveled and with two beach bags and a cooler hanging from his arms, stopped and set the things down to glare half-heartedly.  
  
"Uh huh. You better be wearing sun-screen." He panted, breathing heavily. Jirou sidled over towards his fuku-buchou lover, leaning down to take the cooler and being sure to brush shoulders. Oishi hardly noticed the contact, being too relieved about the one less burden.  
  
"I am. Put it on before I left." He heaved the cooler up to rest on his hip, then grabbed for Oishi's pale arm, tugging him along. "Now let's go. I wanna swim. And make a sandcastle!" He exhaled the last word with barely contained glee, making an obvious effort to keep from squealing. He'd already went into happy hysterics earlier that day for nearly ten minutes after learing of the trip to the beach, and wasn't sure that Oishi's ears could take much more.  
  
The sidewalk, seeming to have stretched on forever, abruptly dove down into golden sand just after the last corner. The palm trees and wet groves had leveled out into crystalline dunes, and before them was the ocean, big and (big and) very very blue, with white foam lip and wave tips seeming to touch the sky, melt into the horizon.  
  
"It's so pretty." Jirou breathed, eyes wide in child-like fascination. Oishi padded up beside him, beaming as well. This was why he loved Jirou. He didn't think he'd ever meet another person with as much adoration for nature's resplendance as he had. And then- his golden-haired Hyotei lover had come along.  
  
"Last one in the water gives a blowjob!" Oishi jumped, startled, as Jirou broke the moment, flying past him and towards the beach, kicking up sand, laughing. The Seigaku regular stared, then broke into a dazzling smile and followed, yelling and laughing as well.  
  
Within moments they had abandoned their belongings at the foot of a towering dune, and were tearing off clothing at record speed. Jirou beat him by far, throwing himself head-first into the hurling blue with a high-pitched scream, his wet head popping up above the surface to gasp for air just as Oishi hit the water beside him. Stark naked, the two boys looked at one another and burst into fits of giggles, waves beating softly against them at chest level.   
  
"Iiii.... it's so cold." Oishi murmured, still chuckling, and rubbed his hands up and down his goosebumping arms violently, seeking some warmth, if any. Jirou lunged through the water and latched onto him, wrapping gangly tanned arms around his neck.  
  
"I'll warm you up!" He crowed in a sing-song voice, and his unexpected weight sent the taller boy tumbling down into the sea. Oishi's head dissapeared under the surface and Jirou looked comically around. "Ara?" He looked down, in the direction of where his hands had dissapeared, and squealed in melopanic. "OISHI-KUN!" He dove underwater and grabbed the lean torso, pulling Oishi up by the armpits. The sputtering boy coughed loudly with a fresh breath of air.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Jirou said over and over, huggling Oishi. Oishi laughed, the excess water in his throat gurgling a bit.  
  
"It's okay.." He coughed one last time and calmly detatched the blond from him. "But I think we should probably head up to the shore, ne..." He slapped on a sweet smile, the sappy kind he used on freshmen. "Sandcastles..."  
  
"OH!" Jirou barely gave his lover time to blink before grabbing that broad hand and tugging them both through the lolling waves. "IiiiyaIforgot! Let'sgobuildsomeOIshiII!" His voice was reaching new levels of thrill each day that the two were together.  
  
The sand felt good under their feet. It smushed through their wet toes, became clumped in their wake. It was as fine as powdered sugar, and therefore effectively found its way into strange places quite easily. As they waked toward the dunes, Oishi couldn't help his emerald eyes falling onto the bare back of the volley genius, leading him across the beach. The sun had already made it a bit pink, and each tiny movement sent little ripples dancing across the finely toned muscles. Jirou was completely oblivious of his own beauty, his charm, his sensuality. That was yet another reason Oishi loved him. He had no idea how entirely *breathtaking* he was.  
  
"Here." Jirou shoved him down onto the ground next to their things. "I have an idea." After two years together, they were not only extremely comfortable around each other, even nude, but Oishi had also learned to simply go along with Jirou's childish schemes. It was more gratifying to see his lover happy, anyway.  
  
"I want to make you into a sand-mermaid." The Hyotei regular said happily, already pushing Oishi down into the embracing powder and shoveling it onto his long torso.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Shh." Jirou placed a gritty finger onto his lips. Oishi knew he'd have the crunch of sand in his teeth later, but he didn't quite care. "It'll be fun, I promise ne."  
  
Half an hour later, Oishi had been transformed into a gloriously sandy fish-woman with long flowing hair and a very ample bosom, tastefully covered by shells. Jirou clapped for himself, as Oishi was unable to move his arms.  
  
"I'm a genius." Jirou laughed happily, and Oishi simply sighed in resignation, as usual.  
  
"I have sand up my butt, Jirou."  
  
"So do I!"  
  
"I'm not sure I'm happy about this."  
  
"Why aren't you happy? You're a mermaid!!"  
  
Oishi couldn't help but smile. "You did a wonderful job. Now, can you dig me out?"  
  
"Only if you keep up the bet." A mistchevious grin.  
  
"Bet?"  
  
"Remember?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Last one in gives a blowjob!"  
  
Two hours later, sticky, sandy, sweaty, and very much sunburned, the two young men gathered their things and made their way back to the city, tired but smiling. At home in the bath, it would take Oishi almost twenty minutes of scrubbing to remove all the sand from all the strange places- and even though it hurt to scrub (he'd forgotten to wear his own sunscreen..) he didn't quite care.   
  
He'd been able to hear Jirou say it again.  
  
//Among the waves, the sounds of seagulls, the hot hot sun..  
  
"...I love you, Oishi... I love you so much..."  
  
That smile, that beautiful smile, those wonderful hands...//  
  
And that was another reason he adored Jirou.  
  
Jirou adored him in return. Even if he *did* have gritty sand in his mouth when giving blowjobs. 


End file.
